


Come si fa a dirsi addio

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Falco autolesionista [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Amnesia, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Songfic
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 20:30:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20377657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Se Naruto dimenticasse Sasuke?Ispirata a questa doujinshi: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zp9lYMU2MvYSong-fic su: Come si fa - Laura Pausini; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Nas5IhEYHp0Prompt de Il giardino di Efp: - ricordo.





	1. Cap.1 Dimenticato

Cap.1 Dimenticato

Sasuke mugolò, il corpo gli doleva, avvertì una sensazione di nausea, sgranò gli occhi e si alzò seduto di scatto. Il letto cigolò sotto di lui, si guardò intorno con aria confusa e si passò la mano tra i capelli castani, socchiuse gli occhi trovando davanti a sé Sakura.

“Co-cosa?” esalò.

Sakura sorrise e lo abbracciò, stringendolo a sé.

“Meno male, ti sei ripreso” disse.

Sasuke batté un paio di volte le palpebre.

“Come siamo finiti qui? Io e Naruto eravamo nel suo ufficio…” esalò.

Sakura si staccò da lui e sospirò, massaggiandosi il collo.

“Siamo stati attaccati da un villaggio vicino. Si è infiltrata una specie di bambola come quelle del villaggio della sabbia, ma leggermente diverse.

Eravate entrambi a terra incoscienti quando vi abbiamo trovato. Tu eri anche sporco di sangue, dovevi avere qualche ferita mortale, ma si era stranamente rimarginata”.

Sasuke allungò una mano davanti a sé e si strofinò la mano sul viso.

“Se continui a parlare in modo così vago non capirò cos’è successo. Naruto dov’è?” domandò, indurendo il tono. I suoi occhi erano socchiusi e le sue iridi nere erano ombrose.

“Ricoverato a due stanze da te. Lui non aveva ferite, ma…”. Iniziò Sakura.

Sasuke scattò, facendo cadere il lenzuolo per terra e si mise a correre, con le braccia gettate all’indietro.

“Aspetta dove vai?!” gridò Sakura.

Sasuke accelerò ancora.

_“Una bambina?” domandò Naruto, sentendo una risatina. Era ritto in piedi davanti a Sasuke, quest’ultimo stava guardando i documenti e gl’incartamenti sulla scrivania._

_“Come è entrata?” chiese Sasuke. Voltandosi. Vide il brillio di una lama e il viso di una bimba, deformato da un sorriso._

< Non riesco a ricordarmi altro di quello che è successo. Quella era una specie di bambola di chakra? > s’interrogò. Scrutò rapidamente l’interno delle stanze, riconobbe Naruto ed entrò. Si fermò ad un paio di passi dal suo letto.

Naruto socchiuse gli occhi, trovandoselo davanti e si alzò seduto, poggiandosi contro la testata in metallo del letto.

“Dobe, come ti senti?” domandò Sasuke, avvicinandosi al letto.

“Ci conosciamo?” domandò Naruto, battendo un paio di volte le palpebre.

Sasuke impallidì, facendo una smorfia. “Che domande fai, idiota?” domandò.

Naruto ridacchiò, passandosi un braccio dietro la testa.

“Sei nuovo del villaggio? Io sono l’Hokage” si presentò, allungando l’altra mano.

“Non stai scherzando” esalò Sasuke, mentre le gambe gli tremavano.

Sakura li raggiunse, mise una mano sulla spalla di Sasuke, questo la scostò, guardando con l’espressione deformata dal terrore.

“Dimmi che è qualche droga” ringhiò.

“Sasuke, non mi hai lasciato il tempo di dirti nulla. Lui ha perso la memoria. O meglio, ha addosso un sigillo che vi lega. Ricorda tutto, tranne te” spiegò Sakura.

“Oh, lui è il Sasuke di cui mi avete parlato” disse Naruto. I suoi occhi azzurri brillavano illuminati dalla luce che filtrava dalla finestra.

“Cosa state aspettando a rompere il sigillo?” chiese Sasuke con astio.

“Se il sigillo venisse rotto, tu moriresti” disse Sai con tono atono, entrando dalla finestra. “Kakashi mi ha mandato a controllarvi. A quanto pare non ha capito che non siete più dei ragazzini… forse ha ragione, però” valutò.

“Il ricordo di me, al posto della mia vita? Che gioco perverso è questo” esalò Sasuke.

Naruto si grattò la testa, scompigliandosi i capelli biondi.

“Tutti mi hanno detto che siamo molto legati, ma non mi hanno detto niente di preciso. Da quello che ho capito siamo amici, vero? Facevi parte della squadra mia, di Sakura e Sai?” chiese.

Sasuke ebbe una vertigine.

_“Teme, hai mai pensato a mettere su famiglia?” domandò Naruto, posandogli la testa sulla spalla._

_Sasuke roteò gli occhi e sospirò pesantemente._

_“Siamo due maschi e se si viene a sapere che non hai intenzione di sposare una donna, ci sarà una crisi. Esporremmo il villaggio della foglia a molti pericoli” borbottò._

_Naruto gli accarezzò il viso._

_“Lo sai che non faccio mistero della nostra relazione dentro il villaggio”._

_Sasuke avvampò, rispondendo: “Così si saprebbe anche fuori dal villaggio”._

_“Sasuke, non mi hai risposto. Vorresti una famiglia con me?” domandò Naruto._

_Sasuke si mordicchiò l’interno della guancia._

_< Hai visto la tua com’è finita? Vogliamo parlare della mia?_

_Siamo un reietto ex-traditore e il portatore di un demone. Che genitori potremmo mai essere? > s’interrogò._

_“Sì, li vorrei dei figli con te” ammise._

_Naruto fece un sorriso dolce._

Sakura si massaggiò la fronte spaziosa.

“Ti prendo dell’acqua? Vuoi sederti?” domandò a Sasuke.

Quest’ultimo fece una risata gelida.

“Oh, le fortune della vita. A quanto pare mi è stata data una chance per essere libero. No, Naruto.

Noi siamo rivali di vecchia data, da quando eravamo nella stessa squadra. Ho mollato pur di starti lontano ed è così che è entrato Sai.

Vedi di starmi lontano, ti rispetto solo perché sei l’Hokage” mentì. Scostò Sai e saltò dalla finestra, allontanandosi saltandosi da un albero all’altro.

“Certo che quel tipo è davvero scontroso” disse Naruto. Si passò la mano tra i corti capelli biondi. “Per quanto mi vada una ciotola di ramen e del riposo, ricordo di avere del lavoro da fare.

Inoltre dobbiamo risolvere col villaggio che ci ha attaccato. A quanto pare mi hanno privato di ricordi inutili, ma la prossima volta potrebbero essere dati importanti, se non vitali per il villaggio”.

Sai lo guardò con aria severa.

“I sentimenti non sono mai stupidi” disse, allontanandosi.

Sakura sospirò pesantemente.

“Sentimenti? Non si parlava di ricordi?” domandò Naruto.

< Dannazione, se avessi saputo che c’entravano i sentimenti non avrei fatto questo discorso davanti a Sai. Gli ho insegnato io a voler bene alle persone! > pensò.

Sakura si sedette pesantemente sul letto e sospirò.

“Naruto, i ricordi se ne sono andati perché ti hanno cancellato un sentimento.

Il tuo amore per Sasuke in cambio della sua vita. Proprio con gli Uchiha si è scoperto che l’amore influenza il chakra e attraverso di esso si può manipolare anche quel sentimento” spiegò.

Naruto sgranò gli occhi.

“Eeeeh?! Io innamorato di quello là?!” sbraitò, indicando la finestra col pollice all’indietro.


	2. Cap.2 Trasloco forzato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: - rimpianto

Cap.2 Trasloco forzato

Naruto si appoggiò allo stipite della porta, incrociando le braccia al petto.

“Guarda che non ti sto sfrattando. Se questa era anche casa tua, non c’è bisogno che te ne vai” borbottò.

“Non ho nessuna intenzione di dormire sotto lo stesso tetto di uno sconosciuto. Dovrebbe valere anche per te” disse Sasuke. Trascinò un paio di valige fino alla porta, passando accanto a numerosi scatoloni aperti, alcuni colmi di libri.

Naruto sospirò e si massaggiò il collo.

“Dimmi la verità. Cosa eravamo noi?” domandò.

Sasuke avvertì un brivido lungo la schiena.

“Tu cosa ricordi?” chiese gelido.

“Niente. Alle volte dimentico completamente chi sei. Se non ti parlo per un paio di giorni non rammento neanche che lineamenti hai” ammise Uzumaki. Con la mano fasciata, con solo le dita scoperte, si grattò la guancia, lì dove c’erano i baffetti.

< Sto annegando in un fiume di malinconia. Non avrei dovuto permetterti di metterti nei guai a causa mia. Uno Shinobi non dovrebbe distrarsi così tanto.

Se non fossimo stato così distratti l’uno dall’altro avesse sentito in tempo la minaccia.

Sono spaccato in due. Vorrei gridarti che io ti amo, che vorrei ricominciare la nostra relazione da capo, ma…

La verità è che ho paura. Ho sofferto così tanto che ora che mi stavo aprendo non riesco ad accettare che ci siamo persi. Sto scappando > pensò Uchiha.

Afferrò una fotografia che li ritraeva, lui aveva un sorriso stentato, Naruto gli avvolgeva il braccio intorno al collo, rideva apertamente e con l’altra mano faceva il segno della vittoria. La strappò in due e la gettò in terra.

“Una coppia disfunzionale, solo fisica” mentì.

Naruto corrugò la fronte, vedendo che gli stavano venendo gli occhi lucidi e accavallò anche le gambe.

“Mnh? Sai, non credevo di poter trovare fisicamente attraente un ragazzo. Tu, poi, sembri un po’ la brutta copia di Sai. Una specie di pulcino spennacchiato, o un brutto gatto di strada” ammise.

Sasuke avvertì il dolore al petto fargli pulsare le tempie.

“Hai scoperto di quale villaggio è opera?” domandò con tono piccato.

“Sì, il villaggio della pioggia. Sembra si stia venendo a creare una cellula terroristica al suo interno…

Senti, ho parecchi buchi ho scoperto. A quanto pare sei sempre stato presente nella mia vita, sin da bambini. Quindi poi mi serve un dettagliato rapporto. Ne ho trovati parecchi firmati da te come shinobi e mi sono sembrati molto chiari.

Sempre meglio che strapparti parola per parola con le tenaglie dalla bocca” ordinò Uzumaki.

“Certo” rispose Sasuke. Afferrò un peluche e lo gettò dentro uno degli scatoloni.

< Me lo hai regalato tu. Durante una festa al tempio, eravamo in kimono. Tu ridevi sotto i fuochi di artificio e abbiamo pregato insieme >.

Te l’avevo detto che il nostro amore immenso, infinito come dicevi tu, sarebbe finito. La gioia di un Uchiha non dura mai a lungo > pensò. Avvertì una fitta alla tempia più forte, il suo sharingan si attivò ed i suoi occhi divennero rossi, solcati da lacrime nere. Serrò gli occhi ed espirò rumorosamente.

< La mia volontà sta venendo meno. Il rimpianto mi sta dilaniando.

Tu… Proprio tu… Dopo tutto quello che abbiamo passato, come hai fatto a dimenticarmi?! Solo grazie a te sono tornato nel villaggio! Solo per te non sono diventato Hokage rinunciando alla mia umanità! Tu non mi hai fatto divorare dall’odio che Orochimaru mi aveva aiutato a coltivare?!

COME È STATO POSSIBILE TUTTO QUESTO?! > s’interrogò.

“Pensate di riuscire a sconfiggerli?” domandò con voce rauca.

“Sì. Ora che non possono più attaccarci a sorpresa, e conosciamo le loro subdole capacità, non avremo difficoltà.

Gaara verrà con me, per sicurezza” spiegò Naruto.

“Portati anche Sakura. Dovessero esserci feriti si occuperà lei di loro, come medico è capace. Inizio a portare i primo pacco” sussurrò Sasuke, chiudendone uno colmo di fotografie di loro insieme.


	3. Cap.3 Dietro vetri diversi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: - riflesso

Cap.3 Dietro vetri diversi

Naruto mugolò nel sonno, un braccio gli ricadde sul volto, mentre allungava l’altro nella parte vuota del futon. Gemette e si rotolò nel letto, scalciò, ansimando, il viso accaldato ed il battito rapido.

_“Ti ho mai detto che il tuo sorriso mi fa impazzire?” domandò Naruto, tra gli ansiti._

_Sasuke era steso sotto di lui, muoveva su e giù il bacino._

_Naruto gli andava incontro, seguendo il ritmo delle sue spinte, gli stringeva le spalle e sentiva vampate di piacere invaderlo._

_“_Mnhh… aaah…_ Mi fai felice… _dobe… Stu-stupido a…aaaahh…_ Stupido amore mio” esalò._

_“Quando mi sorridi, mi viene la voglia irrefrenabile… _mnnh… mmmmh_… di essere tuo” mormorò Uzumaki. Lo baciò ripetutamente, intrecciando le loro lingue, premendo quella dell’altro con la propria._

_Sasuke gli stringeva i fianchi, gemendo tra i baci._

Naruto sgranò gli occhi di scatto, ansimando. Si guardò intorno confuso, si passò la mano tra i capelli e boccheggiò.

Si guardò allo specchio e gridò, vedendo il proprio riflesso con degli occhi a fessura.

< Ciao, sono io. Di me dovresti ricordarti > gli disse Kurama mentalmente.

“Volpe idiota, certo che mi ricordo di te. Ti sembrano cose da fare?! Così all’improvviso?!

Pensavo fosse un demone… cioè, un altro demone. Insomma uno che non vive a scrocco nel mio corpo!” sbraitò Naruto, scalciando innervosito le proprie coperte.

< Che cosa ti hanno suscitato quei ricordi? Perché spero di non averti passato la mia noia.

Lo facevate di continuo, senza pensare che mi toccava vedervi ogni volta. Mi dicevi di voltarmi, che volevi la tua privacy.

Se condividiamo il corpo, potresti almeno darmi un po’ di divertimento.

Ti ho fatto vedere una delle vostre volte dolciose per farti capire che non è vero fosse solo fisico.

Però ci sono momenti in cui Sasuke me lo farei anche io. Quando si abbandona a gambe aperte, uuuh, che tipetto. Dev’essere buono > comunicò Kurama.

“Prima di tutto: che schifo!

Secondo: credo che ricordandomelo ti direi che sono geloso o qualcosa del genere. Insomma, non sono tipo da condividere le persone con cui mi fidanzo. Non che mi ricordi di nessun fidanzamento. Credo Sasuke sia stato l’unico. Umh, mi ricordo solo che avevo una cotta non ricambiata per Sakura.

Oh, aspetta… L’ho rifiutata io! Che razza di idiota. Lasciare la ragazza dei sogni per quel tipo.

Terzo: non credo si ripeterà mai più. Non provo niente. A vedere quei ricordi non provo nulla, neanche il ribrezzo che mi sarei aspettato” borbottò Naruto. Raggiunse la cucina e aprì il rubinetto dell’acqua.

Prese un bicchiere e vide il _riflesso_ Kurama sul vetro.

< Penso sia dovuto al fatto che ti hanno proprio strappato il ricordo. Però io sono una kyuubi. Si dice che controlliamo sogni e desideri. Magari se ti faccio vedere abbastanza momenti, corroderò questo… > iniziò.

“No! Non ci pensare neanche!

Non amerò questo Sasuke, e non lo troverò simpatico, ma non lo voglio di certo morto. Sembra un tipo intelligente, un combattente in gamba su cui il villaggio può contare.

Se si rompesse questa specie di sigillo, lui morirebbe. Questo me lo ha spiegato molto bene Tsunade” ordinò Naruto.

< Datti una calmata, moccioso. Ovviamente lo farei senza ucciderlo > lo tranquillizzò Kurama.

“Senti ‘volpe attraverso lo specchio’, non fare nulla. Tanto questo Sasuke non sembra averla poi così male” borbottò Naruto.

< Come vuoi, ma la trovo una stupidaggine. Voi eravate una cosa sola, ed ora guardate lo stesso cielo da dietro finestre diverse > si lamentò Kurama.


	4. Cap.4 Come si fa a dirsi addio?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: - "Come si fa a dirsi addio se proprio adesso amore mio, io penso a te, tu pensi a me che fine strana è questa qua" (Laura Pausini, "Come si fa")

Cap.4 Come si fa a dirsi addio?

Sasuke si chiuse la porta dell’ufficio alle spalle, tenendo il capo chino.

“Mi avete fatto chiamare, Hokage?” chiese, la voce leggermente rauca, ma l’espressione completamente atona.

“Non è esatto. Naruto ti ha mandato una lettera per dirti che quei terroristi sono stati fermati, alcuni uccisi e altri catturati. Però nessuno di loro conosceva un modo per rompere questa tecnica che non fosse ucciderti” spiegò Kurama.

Sasuke impallidì, trovandosi davanti un Naruto dagli occhi da volpe, con i denti e le unghie leggermente aguzze, le ciocche di capelli biondi con dei riflessi rossi.

“Liberalo subito” ordinò Sasuke.

Kurama lo afferrò per una spalla e lo fece andare a sbattere contro la scrivania, parecchie carte caddero per terra e la volpe lo immobilizzò.

“Voglio fare solo un unico esperimento. Sai, per il bene della scienza.

Ti ho fatto chiamare perché Naruto pensa che davvero fosse solo un rapporto fisico il vostro e che non t’interessasse tanto” spiegò.

Sasuke si divincolò, cercando di liberarsi.

“Lasciami subito e liberalo!” gridò.

“Suvvia, se è solo fisico vuol dire che a te interessa solo questo corpo. Perciò non c’è niente di male se ci divertiamo un po’” disse Kurama, obbligandolo a spalancare le gambe.

“N-no… No, ti prego” supplicò Sasuke.

Kurama lo bloccò sotto di sé, avvicinandogli le labbra all’orecchio.

“Non vorrai dare una cattiva pubblicità al tuo Hokage, vero? Se si sapesse che ha perso il controllo della sua volpe, l’intero mondo cadrebbe nel caos” lo ricattò.

Sasuke boccheggiò, abbandonandosi sul tavolo.

“Ecco, bravo” disse Kurama. Gli spalancò le labbra e gli accarezzò quella inferiore, obbligando a sporgerlo.

Sasuke socchiuse gli occhi, il suo viso era arrossato.

Kurama lo baciò con foga, Sasuke singhiozzò e le lacrime gli rigarono il viso.

“Se chiudi gli occhi puoi immaginare che sia ancora il tuo Naruto” mormorò Kurama.

Sasuke gemette più forte, si aggrappò alla maglietta dell’Hokage con entrambe le mani e scosse vigorosamente la testa, scompigliandosi i capelli mori.

“N-nooo… ti prego, no… Non così…” lo implorò a bassa voce, mentre cadevano lacrime sempre più grandi.

“Come ha potuto dimenticarmi, quando abbiamo vissuto solo di felicità? Sarei morto per lui e lui per me.

Perché? Perché tutto questo?

Amore mio, come si fa? Naruto, come?

Come si fa a dirsi addio se proprio adesso amore mio, io penso a te, tu pensi a me? Che fine strana è questa qua?” piagnucolò.

Gli occhi di Naruto tornavano azzurri, mentre Uzumaki lo guardava.

Lo abbracciò, cullandolo contro di sé, mentre Sasuke continuava a singhiozzare.

“Scusami… Non avrei dovuto permetterlo. Scusa. Non era mia intenzione farti violent…”. Cercò di rassicurarlo.

“Zitto! Zitto! Sta zitto, idiota! Non è quello!

Io voglio, lo volevo! Solo che voglio te! Voglio il mio Naruto! Quello solito, quello che conosco, che amo, che mi ama!” sbraitò Sasuke, dimenandosi.

Naruto lo fece rimettere in piedi, tenendolo fermo nonostante scalciasse e tirasse testate, cercando di allontanarlo con dei pugni poco convinti.

< Dovrebbe farmi almeno pena, ma niente >. Sospirò pesantemente. < Non provo nulla per lui, non sarei così distante nemmeno con un estraneo.

Sì, è vero, dentro di me devo ancora pensarlo se Kurama mi ha permesso di vedere tutto quello, ma niente di più >.

Le iridi di Sasuke erano diventate violette.

< Fa male, Itachi, fa così dannatamente male! Perché devo stare così male?! > gridò mentalmente Sasuke, ansimando.


	5. Cap.5 Ricordami

Cap.5 Ricordami

Naruto svuotò la scrivania completamente con un colpo del braccio, facendo cadere tutto per terra e vi fece sedere Sasuke, gli alzò il capo e lo guardò in viso.

< Sembra sul punto di scoppiare, non vorrei diventasse a sua volta pericoloso. Tutta questa situazione è assurda > pensò. Gli afferrò il mento e gli fece alzare la testa, per non perdere il contatto visivo.

“Vuoi usare le tue illusioni? Perché almeno se mi provochi un po’ di eccitazione, potrò darti quello che vuoi e…”.

Sasuke lo raggiunse al viso con uno schiaffo che risuonò nella stanza, mentre il segno delle dita rimaneva sulla guancia di Uzumaki, lì dove c’erano i baffi.

“Smettila!

Non era solo sesso, va bene?! Ti amavo!

Mi sono fatto ridurre ad un puntaspilli per te e non ci frequentavamo neanche da qualche giorno! Non certo come fidanzati, ma come compagni di squadra e tu mi odiavi anche!

Tu per me hai pianto, hai avuto attacchi di panico, solo perché sono andato con un pazzo mezzo serpente che voleva fare di me il suo nuovo corpo…

Me lo hai raccontato tu, tra una notte di coccole e l’altra. Mi sono fatto imboccare da te come uno stupido deficiente. Hai scoperto che mi piaceva il pomodoro e mi hai rifilato tutte le ricette che hai trovato.

Ancora più umiliante, io ho imboccato te. Tu con quella faccia idiota, mentre ti facevo mangiare il ramen! Ho imparato a cucinarlo, che fosse per te camperesti solo di quello. Il ramen e il dormire per te sono più essenziali dell’ossigeno e per fare l’Hokage li stavi mettendo da parte!

Mi sei sempre piaciuto! Da bambini tutti volevano essere me, mi ammiravano ed odiavano te. Tu mi hai sfidato non so quante volte… ed io, invece, volevo solo stare con te!

Ho desiderato tutta la vita che fossi il mio primo bacio e lo sei stato solo perché mi sei inciampato addosso! Eri così schifato che io fossi il tuo primo bacio che sono stato male per mesi!” gridò Sasuke, scosso da tremiti sempre più forti.

“Mi dispiace. Non potevo immaginare tutto questo” mormorò Naruto.

“No, non puoi! Anche perché metà di queste cose non te le ho mai confessate!

Perché le persone che amo muoiono o se ne vanno. Preferisco cacciarti io che perderti!

Preferisco lasciarti piuttosto che accettare che valgo così poco per te da essere dimenticato!”. Sasuke gridò così forte da farsi andare via la voce.

< Kurama lo ha portato ad esplodere. Ora è un fiume in piena e non ho la più pallida idea di come fermarlo > pensò Naruto.

“Dattebayo! Datti una calmata. Hai l’impetuosità di un acquazzone estivo, ma la pericolosità di una tormenta invernale” gli disse.

Sasuke singhiozzò nuovamente, le spalle tremavano.

“Come faccio a calmarti? Ti amo! Ti amo e tu non ti ricordi di me!

A questo punto preferivo quando mi odiavi! Almeno mi pensavi” piagnucolò.

< Sono così penoso in questo momento! > pensò.

“Senti, acquazzone, ora calmati. Magari conoscendoci meglio, possiamo creare di nuovo un rapporto. Ho scoperto che hai delle emozioni, mi sembravi messo peggio di Sai. Ora non ci basta che…”. Iniziò Naruto.

“Non mi amerai mai più, vero?” domandò Sasuke.

Naruto si massaggiò la fronte.

“Temo di star dimenticato anche le volte in cui ci siamo incontrati da dopo l’attacco. La prima volta che ti ho rivisto era in ospedale o qui?” chiese confuso.

Sasuke lo spintonò, Naruto indietreggiò di un paio di passi, Sasuke balzò in piedi e gli si mise in fronte.

“Non posso più soffrire così. Dì a Sakura che mi dispiace” mormorò.

Sciolse la tecnica, le forze gli vennero meno, le gambe cedettero e con gli occhi socchiusi ricadde su Naruto, un rivolo denso di sangue gli colò dalle labbra, mentre le sue iridi nere iniziarono a spegnersi.

“No! NO! NO, SASUKE!” gridò Naruto, stringendolo tra le braccia. Lo stese sulla scrivania e lo guardò abbandonarsi, respirando a fatica. “Sasuke, riattiva immediatamente la tecnica. Subito, amore.

Non voglio vederti morire, no!” sbraitò.

Sasuke fece un sorriso a fatica, tentò di alzare una mano verso di lui, ma non vi riuscì.

“T-ti… ricordi…” biascicò.

“Certo che mi ricordo! Tebe, ti prego, rimetti la tecnica. Troveremo qualche altra soluzione, ti scongiuro” lo supplicò Naruto.

< Sì, lui è un acquazzone. Una dolce pioggia che mi rinfranca in estate. Il suo sorriso mi riempie il cuore di felicità. Lui è mio, io sono suo > pensò, mentre le lacrime scendevano dal viso di entrambi.


	6. Cap.6 Non dimenticarmi mai più

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: - risata

Cap.6 Non dimenticarmi mai più

< Dannazione, lo sapevo che dovevo darmi una mossa.

Meno male che ho continuato a lavorarci, nonostante quello che dicevi. A quanto pare, insieme al tuo amore per Sasuke, dovevi aver perso anche qualche neurone utile. Già non è che tu sia così intelligente > disse Kurama.

Naruto era caduto in ginocchio, stringeva la mano gelida di Sasuke nella propria e singhiozzava rumorosamente, baciandola con foga.

< Ti prego, dimmi che puoi salvarlo > implorò.

< Sì, sto annullando la tecnica. Però il suo corpo sta comunque reagendo male.

Sai, se vuoi che si salvi, devi chiamare un medico. Tecnica andata, ma a quanto pare non basta > disse Kurama.

Naruto si alzò in piedi e posò un bacio sulle labbra di Sasuke, sporcandosi del suo sangue.

“Vado a chiamare aiuto, tu resisti” implorò. Corse alla finestra e la spalancò, balzò da un terrazzo all’altro, fino ad un albero, e si allontanò, le braccia che ondeggiavano dietro di lui.

******

Sasuke sospirò pesantemente, fece uno sgambetto a Naruto e lo guardò arrivare per terra.

“Per quanto tempo ti comporterai così? Non sono un malato terminale” borbottò.

“Ahia, Teme, mi sono fatto male” si lamentò Naruto, rialzandosi in piedi. “Inoltre ringrazia. Volevi da anni che mi prendessi una vacanza da Hokage per occuparmi di più di te e del nostro rapporto”.

Sasuke si accigliò.

“Volevo stare col mio fidanzato, non con un infermiere. Non ho bisogno di altra acqua, di cuscini, di minestrine. Basta con tutto questo.

Voglio solo le tue attenzioni” borbottò.

Naruto si sedette sul bracciolo della poltrona e gli accarezzò il viso, l’altro vi era seduto con le gambe appoggiate su una sedia.

“Ho rischiato di perderti. Posso preoccuparmi un po’, amore?” domandò.

Sasuke ridacchiò.

“Farai impazzire i nostri figli. A proposito, voglio adottare una bambina. Mi ricorda un po’ Karin, ma ha anche molto di me. Se non sapessi che è impossibile direi che l’ho fatta io.

Per secondo, invece, voglio un maschio. Ne troverò uno che ti somiglia, dovessi girare tutto il globo terracqueo” giurò.

“La tua risata mi era mancata” sussurrò Naruto, accarezzandogli il viso con il dorso della mano.

“Se eri tu quello senza memoria. Come ti mancava qualcosa che non ricordavi?” brontolò Sasuke.

Naruto gli si sedette a cavalcioni sulle gambe, accarezzandolo delicatamente.

Sasuke arrossì, sentendo le sue mani infilarsi sotto la sua maglietta.

“Volevi questo genere di attenzioni?” gli chiese Naruto.

Sasuke annuì lentamente, mentre i suoi occhi si facevano lucidi.

“Ti amo” mormorò Naruto.

“Lo so” mormorò Sasuke.

Naruto gli mordicchiò il collo.

“Sai, da uno che mi ha confessato di essere interessato a me sin da bambino, mi aspettavo un’altra risposta” lo stuzzicò.

“Ti amo anch’io. Contento?” domandò Sasuke.

“Molto” sussurrò Naruto, sfilandogli delicatamente la maglietta.

Sasuke arrossì.

“Non dimenticarmi mai più, ti prego” implorò.

Naruto gli posò un bacio sulla fronte.

“Te lo giuro… Io e la mia volpe” mormorò.

< A proposito Kurama… Non ti scaccio dal mio corpo solo perché lo hai salvato, ma bacialo di nuovo senza il mio permesso e trovo un modo per ammazzarti > disse Naruto telepaticamente.

< Guarda tu questo. Mi perdona per avergli ucciso i genitori e non per aver pomiciato un po’ col suo ragazzo. Poi non è colpa mia se Sasuke si presta così bene come passivo > si lamentò Kurama.

< Ti ho perdonato perché eri posseduto, ma non tirare troppo la corda.

Sasuke è mio! > ringhiò Uzumaki mentalmente.

< Agli ordini. Quando fai così, nonostante tu abbia l’aspetto di tuo padre, sei spicciato a tua madre > si lagnò Kurama.


End file.
